The Chronicles of Aella Knight
by SerpentPoison
Summary: Aella Knight is the chosen seer of the Knight Family. She is terrified of seeing visions and even more terrified of making friends and getting close to people in any way. Sirius Black is determined to get her to open up. But with all of the visions that she sees of her dear Marauders, can she keep her secret for long? Does she want them to know about her visions? SiriusXOC
1. Book One: A Meeting in Diagon Alley

**A/N: This story is dedicated to the aunt of Alexandria Knight in my previous story The Prince's Knight. You do not have to read The Prince's Knight to understand this story at all! As the authoress of the story, I would recommend it of course XD Please let me know what you think! Review! Favorite! Love it! Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Chronicles of Aella Knight**

_"Destiny has two ways of crushing us - by refusing our wishes and by fulfilling them."_  
_-Henri Frederic Amiel_

**Book One: A Meeting in Diagon Alley**

* * *

Eleven year old Aella was close to tears as her mother dragged her through Diagon Alley. She had begged her mother to let her mail order her books and supplies, but Abigail Knight put her foot down. Abigail knew her daughter was very uncomfortable in high crowd areas, but she was going to Hogwarts so she had to get over her fear. She turned around to look at Aella, who was following behind her, and sighed. Abigail stopped and knelt down to get on eye level with her daughter.

"Aella, I know you are afraid of visions. I would be too if I had to see the future of my friends. But you must get over your fear of crowds and making friends in the first place. Do you understand? Don't be afraid of your visions."

Aella nodded, causing her mother to straighten up and continue walking, "We are going to get your wand first, dearling."

Aella brightened up considerably and answered, "I haven't seen Grandpa in forever, mum!"

"I know, dearling," her mother answered, marching up to Ollivanders Wand Shop and pushing the door open.

A soft bell jingled as they entered. The old gentleman at the counter looked up from studying a boy with messy dark hair as the eleven year old flicked it as instructed.

"Ah Abigail, I thought you and my beautiful granddaughter would be in here sometime today. Please wait a moment while I finish working with Mr. Potter."

The boy's hazel eyes snapped to Aella's curiously before returning to Mr. Ollivander as he handed him another wand.

"Mahogany wand, eleven inches, with a dragon heartstring core. Very pliable and good for transfiguration."

The boy waved it and grinned broadly when sparks flew from the wand. The man with him- Aella assumed it was his father, they looked related- pulled out the galleons required for the wand and paid her grandfather.

"Come on, James. We need to get your books."

"But dad! I want to watch her get her wand!" the boy answered excitedly, hazel eyes focused on her, "You wouldn't mind would you? Your eyes are cool!"

Aella resisted the urge to hide her pale blue eyes and answered quietly, "I don't mind if Grandpa doesn't mind. He's particular about wands."

"Mr. Ollivander is your grandfather?" James looked at the girl in amazement, "That's so cool! My name is James Potter."

Aella looked at the extended hand that James offered, thankful that she wore a pair of inconspicuous thin gloves- nothing that would draw attention to her wearing gloves in the fall because of the delicate material. Aella's visions came to her instantly with direct skin contact with a person, so she wore gloves as a precaution. Granted, it was not the only way her visions came to her by any means, but it was always the strongest.

She shook his hand and released a soft sigh of relief when she was not assaulted with a vision: "My name is Aella Knight."

"So Mr. Ollivander is your mom's dad!" James said smartly, looking accomplished at the deduction.

Her grandfather cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow, "Aella. Are you ready?"

She nodded, the gesture sending her grandfather to the back of the shop. He returned with a stack of wands in his arms. He handed her the first one with an explanation: "Willow, ten inches, unicorn hair. Very springy."

It was barely in her hands before he snatched it away from her shaking his head. He handed her another: "Holly, nine inches, phoenix tail."

Once again the wand was snatched away from her. Her grandfather looked at her curiously before handing her a wand delicately: "Blackthorn, eleven inches, thestral tail hair. Strong and sturdy. Good for dueling and hexes, such as what you might experience in Defense Against the Dark Arts."

When Aella took the wand in her hand, she felt a tingle start in her hand and run up her arm. She shivered and swished the wand. She was rewarded with a shower of sparks. Her grandfather nodded solemnly and turned to her mother to discuss the price of the wand.

"That's awesome! A thestral tail hair, that's so weird!" James commented, suddenly appearing at her side.

Aella flinched and looked away from him in shame. Weird was not how she wanted to start off her Hogwarts experience.

"I'd say I wish mine had a thestral hair in it! But I don't want my wand mad at me!" James joked, continuing on without noticing her discomfort.

Aella looked at him strangely, "It's not a bad weird?"

"Of course not!" James laughed, "Have you gotten your books yet? We should go together! We could look at the brooms and owls too!"

Aella smiled and nodded, "If it's ok with my mum, I'd like that."

Abigail was proud of her daughter when she asked if they could do the rest of their shopping with James Potter and his father. She nodded and handed her daughter a sack full of galleons, sickles, and knuts for fun shopping after they got books.

After they got their books at Flourish and Blotts and got fitted for their robes at Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, her mom and Mr. Potter gave them permission to explore Diagon Alley on their own with a promise to be careful and to meet them later at the ice cream parlor.

They explored enthusiastically. James waited patiently while Aella browsed a store called Obscurus Books. The Potter was ecstatic when Aella dragged him into Broomstix to look at the newest broom on the market.

"I can't wait until we can try out for Quidditch," Aella pouted, "I love it!"

"We'll have to be on the team together!" James exclaimed as they walked out.

Aella nodded in agreement, "Let's go look at Eeylops Owl Emporium. I want an owl."

Aella ended up picking out a beautiful barn owl, naming him Swiftwing. She left Diagon Alley with her mother, promising James that she would meet him and sit with him on the Hogwarts Express in a week. Strangely enough, Aella was not dreading going to Hogwarts as much as she was when she first entered Diagon Alley. Visions were not going to hold her back.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Are you as excited as I am? Please review! I love reviews! They make me very happy! :)**


	2. Book One: Aboard the Hogwarts Express

**A/N: So getting more into Aella and her relationship with the Marauders. Enjoy this chapter and please review! I'm a bad authoress because I forgot a disclaimer at the beginning of this story. I don't own Harry Potter or the characters! Just the Knight family and my ideas :) I really hope you like this chapter, it took me a few tries to get it how I wanted it, but I got it! I think XD Please tell me what you think!**

* * *

**The Chronicles of Aella Knight**

_"Knowing too much of your future is never a good thing."  
-Rick Riordan_

**Book One: Aboard the Hogwarts Express**

* * *

"Mum?" Aella knocked on her parents' room loudly.

"What is it, dearling?" her mother stepped out of their room, shutting the door behind her so Aella's father could continue getting ready.

"Can you help me fix my hair?" she asked shyly, offering a brush to her the brush in her hand.

Her mother smiled, "Getting all prettied up for James?"

"Mum!" Aella was the color of a tomato.

Abigail Knight chuckled and steered her daughter to sit her in front of a mirror. She brushed out Aella's sleek black hair until it shone. She then twisted her hair into an elegant braid that fell to the middle of her back. Aella tugged her bangs until they came out of her braid and framed her face, bringing a smile to her features.

"You look lovely, dearling. Now you need to get in your robes or we'll be late and you'll miss the train!" her mother teased, making Aella gasp and run to her room to get her school robes and her trunk.

"Pretty up?" the Head of the Knight family opened the door and walked up to his wife with a raised eyebrow.

"Aella made a friend, Adrian," Abigail told her husband fondly.

"Is that so? Good for her."

"Mum! Da! I'm ready!" Aella appeared around the corner, dragging her trunk and owl cage.

"Dearling, why didn't you asked your brother or father to get that for you?" her mother asked with an amused grin.

"Because Alaric is lazy and Da was already in here! I'm ready to go now! Can we go?" Aella asked excitedly, causing her parents to exchange happy looks.

"I'll get Alaric and meet you there," her father said, making his way to the stairs to retrieve his sixteen year old son.

Aella's mother nodded and took her daughter's hand, apparating to King's Cross.

After passing through Platform 9 3/4, Aella stood on her tiptoes to look for her friend. She was disappointed when she didn't see him immediately.

"He's probably already on the train saving you a seat, dearling," her mother said, "Why don't you go on and board?"

"I can't leave without saying goodbye to Da!"

"No need to fear. Here I am," her father appeared from the barrier with her older brother.

Alaric said his goodbyes quickly, leaning down for a quick hug for his sister. He then boarded the train in search of his girlfriend, Cassandra Nott. Aella hugged her mother and father, promising to write to them every week. Her father helped her get the trunk up the first steps of the train. He went back to stand next to his wife and waved at her. She waved back and went in search of a compartment, preferably with James Potter in it.

After searching for a few minutes while lugging her trunk and owl along with her, she finally found his compartment. There was already another boy in it with him. The two were laughing about something and Aella immediately felt self-concious, hesitating at the compartment door. Aella was seriously debating looking for an empty compartment to have to herself when James noticed her.

"Aella! Come on in! This is Sirius...um...what was your last name?" James laughed, standing up to help Aella with her trunk.

Aella looked at Sirius, suddenly dizzy. Aella panicked and closed her eyes tightly to keep her friend from seeing her eyes glow silver as a short vision hit her.

"Hey, are you ok?" Sirius asked, guiding her to the seat with James' help.

Aella nodded wearily, sitting down. Sirius took a seat next to her as James sat across from them.

"So! What is your full name? I'm James Potter and this is Aella Knight. She's related to Mr. Ollivander! How cool is that?"

"He's from the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black," Aella answered surely.

"How'd you know that?" Sirius gaped at her.

"I can just tell."

Sirius instantly looked dejected at her statement, causing Aella to reassure the saddened boy, "It's nothing against you."

"Bloody hell! And I thought you were alright, mate!" James teased at the same time, mostly drowning out Aella's reassurance.

"You don't care?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"Course not," James and Aella answered together, grinning at each other when they did.

"Is this compartment full?" a tentative voice interrupted their conversation.

When Aella looked at the boy in shabby robes that was standing in the doorway, she was immediately assaulted with the sound of snarls, tearing, and howls. A vision of a moon and a beast silhouetted in its light accompanied the startling sounds. Aella shirked towards the window as her vision continued, closing her eyes and resting her head on the glass. Unless her visions were misleading her- which they never did- this boy standing in the doorway of their very compartment was a werewolf.

"Um, I can just go somewhere else."

Her vision ended at the statement. She looked up and saw that the boy was staring right at her, hurt camouflaged rather well in his eyes. Aella shook her head and motioned for him to sit down next to James.

"We have plenty of room. I'm sorry, I just get bouts of headaches," she said ruefully.

James raised an eyebrow at her as he helped the new boy with his trunk. The boy sat down and fidgeted with his tattered robes.

"Well, don't leave us in suspense, mate!" Sirius interrupted the silence, "I'm Sirius Black."

"And I'm James Potter," he gave him a spectacular grin, "And this is Aella Knight."

"Bloody hell, don't you ever let the girl introduce herself?" Sirius joked.

Aella resisted the urge to roll her eyes and failed spectacularly. James saw and grinned at her.

"I'm Remus. Remus Lupin."

"I'm sure we'll all be great friends," Aella said with conviction, instantly knowing that she was right.

The boys nodded in agreement. They passed the time talking to each other and getting to know each other. They discovered that James was an only child and incredibly spoiled by his loving parents. Sirius hated the ideals of the Black Family. Remus was a half-blood and was especially interested in books and learning magic. Aella was quiet with people that she didn't know, but the boys soon realized that she was quite talkative with people that she knew. She told them about her parents and her older brother- a sixth year- in Slytherin.

"What house do you want to be in?" Sirius asked his newfound friends suddenly.

"My dad was in Gryffindor, but he reckons I'll be in Ravenclaw," Remus answered slowly.

"Oh! Are you talking about houses? Do you mind if we join you?"

They turned to see a redhead girl and a sallow looking boy next to her. The redhead was looking directly at James, waiting for an answer. Her green eyes flashed impatiently when James just stared back at her in awe.

"Of course," Aella answered for him, tugging Sirius' arm to make him scoot over.

"Thanks. I'm Lily Evans and this is my friend, Severus Snape."

"So what house do you want to be in, James?" Aella started the conversation again, trying to get the poor sap's eyes off of Lily, who was visibly getting uncomfortably from his attention.

"Gryffindor for sure! Both of my parents were in Gryffindor," James answered, coming out of his stupor, "What about you, Sirius?"

"Anything but Slytherin," the Black answered with disgust.

"I'm sure you would prefer the brawn of Gryffindor over the brains of Slytherin," Severus Snape drawled.

"Severus!"

"What did you say, Snivellous?" Sirius stood up.

Aella grabbed his arm and yanked him back down forcefully, using the muscles that the training from being in the Knight Family had given her. Sirius looked shocked when the tiny girl was able to pull him back down.

"Held down by a pathetic excuse for a girl," Snape sneered at them, "Sniveling swine. You aren't worthy of the Black family name or calling yourself a pureblood."

Aella bristled at the insult to her friend. Her magical aura flared outward dangerously when her eyes flashed with silver: "The half-blood son of Tobias Snape has no right to judge a person because of their bloodline."

Snape paled and muttered more insults under his breath as he left the compartment hastily. Lily jumped up and stammered apologies to the four before following her friend.

"Snivellous, huh?" James laughed out loud when Lily left, "That's brilliant!"

Sirius puffed his chest out proudly and answered, "Of course it is! I came up with it!"

Aella didn't even try to resist rolling her eyes this time around, letting out a small giggle in the process.

"And you! How were you able to hold me down like that?!" Sirius turned on her, "And how did you know about Snivellous' father?"

"My family is really into physical training in case something happens to your wand. I have had combat training since I could walk," Aella answered honestly, "As for knowing his father's name, I overheard him talking about him when I got on the train before I found you guys."

Her friends just gaped at her. They were interrupted by an inquiry from the woman with a trolley full of snacks. James bought four of everything, with a stern declaration that his friends would be having one of everything he bought. Aella and Remus blushed immensely while Sirius just thanked James with a mouthful of Pumpkin Pasty. Aella was not use to people her age buying things for her. She could tell that Remus felt the same way, however she had a sneaking suspicion that his discomfort had more to do with the amount of money that James had just shelled out.

"So Jamesh, why werth you starinth at Lily like that?" Sirius asked, once again with food in his mouth.

Aella grimaced and scolded, "Don't talk with a mouth full of food."

"Yesh muthr," he answered, not taking her advice at all.

Aella made a face, then turned to James and voiced Sirius' question again.

"I'm going to marry her!" James said confidently.

As Sirius and Remus laughed at his apparent foolhardiness, Aella was drawn into another vision. Sirius' laugh was cut short when she put her head on his shoulder with her eyes closed tightly.

_Lily stood, asking how she looked after Aella finished styling her hair and clipping on the veil. __She was a beautiful vision of white. __Her dress fit her perfectly and her red hair was positively vibrant against the white._

_"You look beautiful. __James will have a conniption."_

_Lily beamed._

"Aella? Are you ok?" Sirius shook her shoulder, pulling her out of the vision quickly.

She nodded, "Just another headache."

"Anyone care to wager when James will start dating Lily?" Sirius asked, wiggling his eyebrows, "I say fifth year."

"Sixth year," Remus surprised them by jumping into the bet.

"James will get his Flower in seventh year," Aella said, "What are we wagering?"

"Five galleons?"

"Five galleons."

"Hey! Don't bet on my love life!"

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? I'm really enjoying writing this! I hope you are enjoying reading it as much as I like writing it! Please review! They make me happy and inspire me! Happy authoress is always awesome! **


	3. Book One: Of Sorting and Lions

**A/N: I'm loving the review so far! Keep em coming! Early chapter from Serpent? Whaaat? That's a sign of the impending apocalypse right? XD Anyway! Enjoy this chapter of The Chronicles of Aella Knight! After this chapter, we will experience some time skips (because come on, first year can be a bit boring after the sorting, yes?) if that's acceptabruh with my lovely readers. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

**The Chronicles of Aella Knight**

_"I desire no future that will break the ties of the past."_  
_-George Eliot_

**Book One: Of Sorting and Lions**

* * *

The four friends separated briefly to change into their robes when a prefect came by to tell them that they were nearing Hogwarts. Aella left the boys to change in the compartment while she hunted down a bathroom to change in. She found it rather quickly and, after waiting in line for a few minutes, was changed into her black Hogwarts robes and making her way back to the compartment that she shared with her friends.

"Girl!"

Aella paused and looked at Severus Snape patiently. When he didn't say anything she sighed and asked, "What do you want? I would like to get back to my compartment so I can see Hogwarts for the first time with my friends."

"How did you know about my father?"

Aella raised an eyebrow, "I don't think that's really any of your business, but it is my family's business to know everyone else's business."

With that, she left Snape in the hallway and made it back to her compartment.

"About time! What took you so long?" James asked when she came in.

"I ran into Snape on the way back."

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Sirius' eyes darkened.

Aella laughed, "Oh please, he didn't do a thing to me."

"The train is stopping!" Remus interrupted excitedly, putting is book back in his trunk and standing up.

The four friends stared at the huge man called Hagrid in awe as he explained the crossing of the lake in boats. The four quickly claimed a boat together with the addition of a small, pudgy boy that introduced himself as Peter Pettigrew. Remus got into the boat first and offered a helping hand to Aella as the other boys held the boat still for her. She thanked them with a grin and climbed aboard, followed by James, Sirius, and Peter. When the castle came into view, Aella's eyes shone with excitement. Hogwarts was beautiful. She grabbed James' hand in her wonder, earning a smile and squeeze from the boy. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she was thankful for her gloves.

When they landed on the other side of the lake, Hagrid led the first years into Hogwarts and left them in the care of a stern looking woman- Professor Minerva McGonagall- who introduced herself as the Head of the Gryffindor House and the Deputy Headmistress. They all followed her to the Great Hall nervously. A musty looking hat was seated atop a stool in the middle of the platform in front of the entire school. Aella wasn't surprised when the hat started to sing. She tuned it out nervously as she mentally fretted. What if she wasn't in the same house as all of her friends?

She was drawn out of her stupor when she recognized a name being called.

"Black, Sirius."

Sirius strolled up to the stool confidently and yelped quietly when the hat fell down past his eyes after Professor McGonagall put it on him. Aella was seriously doubting whether the hat was going to be able to sort Sirius after five minutes of silence before finally: "GRYFFINDOR!"

Whispers started up immediately. A Black not sorted into Slytherin? It was unheard of, but the roar of the Gryffindor table drowned out the whispers quickly.

The Sorting continued, Aella noting that Lily Evans was sorted into Gryffindor. She could see Snape's sour expression from where she was standing. Obviously he was good friends with Lily even though she was muggle born. Aella was lost in her thoughts again when she heard her name being called.

"Knight, Aella."

James pushed her forward slightly, spurring her into moving up to the stool and taking a seat. Professor McGonagall place the hat overhead, the stern expression never leaving her face.

And suddenly, the hat was talking to her.

_**"A member of the Knight family once again? I'm honored to sort you. I've always enjoyed the minds of the Knights. Very protective and loyal to their chosen. They always ask to be put with the chosen, even though all of them belong in Gryffindor. However, I see that you do not have a chosen. Why is that? Oh! I see! You are the Seer of the Knight Family. You are very brave for coming into a school teeming to the brim with students when you are susceptible to visions at any time . And I can feel that you are loyal to your friends even though you have only known them for a few hours now. Yes, I know where to put you. Better be **_GRYFFINDOR!"

Aella felt the hat leave her head. She could see Sirius whistling and clapping his hands along with the rest of the Gryffindor table. She smiled at James, who gave her a thumbs up, then made her way to the table and took a seat next to Sirius. She clapped and cheered loudly when Remus, Peter, and James all joined them at the Gryffindor table.

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore stood from his spot at the teachers' table and started his speech to the school, "Another year has begun at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have a few rules to remind you of before we feast. As a reminder, the Forbidden Forest is, of course, forbidden to all students. Third years must turn in their Hogsmeade permission slips to their head of house by the end of the week. Also, I would like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Athene Abbott. She told me that she looks forward to teaching students at her former school. Now, without further ado, tuck in."

As he said the words, food appeared on the table. But Aella wasn't looking at the food, she was staring at her elder cousin: Athene Abbott. She wasn't surprised that a member of her family was teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts- they did it often- but she was surprised that her parents didn't tell her about it.

"Aella! Aren't youf gonfa eath?" Sirius asked.

"I can tell without even looking at you that you're talking with a mouthful of food again," Aella scolded, turning to the feast before her.

Aella graciously accepted her schedule from Professor McGonagall and eagerly examined it with her friends.

"Morning classes will be the death of me!" Sirius exclaimed dramatically, "History of Magic first thing in the morning! Who would even think of such a torture?!"

Remus rolled his eyes, "But we have Defense Against the Dark Arts right after that so I'm sure that will wake you right up."

"We have Transfiguration after lunch," Aella read, "Oh! Flying class is after Transfiguration!"

"Yes!" James punched the air in victory, "That will be the best class of the whole year!"

"Our other day is a lighter load than tomorrow will be," Remus observed, "Only three classes: Charms, Herbology, and Potions."

"Guys! I think dinner is over," Aella interrupted their chatter frantically, pointing to the rest of the first years following a Gryffindor prefect out of the Great Hall.

"Ok, so to get into the Gryffidor tower to our common room, you have to have the password. This password typically changes once a month. This month the password is Amortentia."

Aella giggled as the prefect told the portrait the password, earning an odd look from her friends. When they got into the common room, the boys were immediately ushered to their dormitories by the prefect that told them about the password. The girls hovered unsurely until a girl appeared at the top of the other set of stairs and motioned for them to follow her. Aella ended up snagging a bed next to Lily, offering the redhead a tentative smile.

"Do you need help unpacking?"

Aella looked up at the redhead and then glanced at Lily's unpacked trunk: "But you haven't gotten your stuff out yet."

"I figured it would go faster if we helped each other," Lily said with a smile.

Well Aella couldn't argue with that logic. Lily helped her unpack her belongings, cooing at Swiftwing as Aella released him to go to the owlry. Lily told her how she didn't buy a pet for herself, even though she really wanted an owl or cat. When Aella asked why she didn't, Lily just shrugged and told her that her parents were Muggles so she wouldn't have a reason to have an owl because she would have no one to send letters to. Aella listened sympathetically while Lily told her about how nasty her sister was when she left for Hogwarts and how upset Severus Snape was because they were in completely different houses.

After unpacking both of their trunks and decorating their room with pictures and the like- Lily had expressed wonder of Aella's moving pictures of her family, causing her to promise the redhead that she would get some pictures for her that moved- Aella decided that she wanted to go to the common room to see James, Sirius, and Remus. When Aella told Lily and invited her to join, Lily declined, stating that James and Sirius came off as rude on the train and didn't want to deal with them today. Aella didn't point out that Snape had started the spat on the train and chose to go down to the common room alone.

"James! Where are the others?" she spotted James sitting on a rather plush couch near the fire.

"Sirius is fixing his hair and Remus is organizing all the books he brought. Peter was sleeping when I came down here," James gestured for her to take a seat next to him.

She plopped down, "So I got a bed next to Lily."

His head snapped up, "Did she say anything about me?"

Aella looked at him thoughtfully and nodded, "She thought you were rude on the train."

"But that was Snivellous' fault!"

"What was Snivellous' fault?" Sirius asked, taking a seat on the other side of Aella, effectively squishing her between the two boys.

Aella yawned as James told Sirius. She was tuned out completely until she heard something that suspiciously sounded like pranking Snape.

"What is this about pranking?"

James sighed in exasperation, "Haven't you been listening? Do you want to help us prank Snivellous or not?"

"Count me out," Aella said vehemently, "You should ask Remus and Peter to help you. That sounds like a guy thing anyway."

"James, where did you find such a lame girl?" Sirius complained, causing Aella to blush and look at the ground like it was the most interesting this she had ever seen.

"Hey! I met her in Diagon Alley. Anyway, how can someone who likes Quidditch and flying be lame?" James defended.

And thus the rest of the evening was spent discussing Quidditch, much to the pleasure of the boys and Aella Knight.

* * *

**A/N: I know not much happened in this chapter, but it was long and established more of Aella and the Marauder's relationship so it was important to me! I hope you liked it! Please review! :)**


	4. Book One: Judgment

**A/N: Sorry this is late! I was rewriting the vision multiple times so forgive me! Speaking of which, the italics is either dreams/visions/both. Please tell me what you think! Love you guys! I lied when I said there was a time skip, sorry :( Soon though!**

* * *

**The Chronicles of Aella Knight**

_"Optimism is a strategy for making a better future. Because unless you believe that the future can be better, you are unlikely to step up and take responsibility for making it so."_  
_-Noam Chomsky_

**Book One: Judgment**

* * *

_Aella looked around curiously. She was in a large, circular room with a high ceiling that she could just barely make out. Unlike most people, Aella was very aware that she was in a dream right now, considering most of her dreams were visions of some kind. Unfortunately, dream visions of Aella's tended to be very cryptic, annoying her to no end._

_Her attention was finally drawn to a raised platform where she could see two people seated. She recognized that it was designed like a judge's platform, making her suddenly feel uncomfortable. Aella felt herself get drawn to the group standing in front of the platform, instantly recognizing Remus, Sirius, and Peter._

"_It is time for judgment."_

"_James?" Aella ventured, squinting at the two people that were seated above them._

_They came into view sharply, revealing James and Lily- both holding hands gently on the large podium they were sitting at. To Aella, all of her friends looked much older. If she had to guess, they were probably all a few years out of school- in their twenties._

"_Do not speak out of turn, madam," James said sharply, directing a harsh look in her direction._

_Aella's jaw dropped, but she didn't speak._

"_We are here today to judge the actions of each of you in regards to our deaths."_

_Aella was stunned. Deaths? No one was dead. Yet none of her friends rejected the statement nor even looked surprised._

"_Not dead yet," Aella told herself quietly, a heavy weight settling on her shoulders._

"_We call to judgment, Sirius Black. We have reviewed your case," James looked at Sirius, "and we have found you NOT GUILTY."_

_Sirius looked relieved, turning to give Aella a hug and kiss on the cheek. Aella blushed- even though they were clearly twenty, she was still an eleven year old first year in her mind. She was not used to such affections at all- she wasn't even remotely interested in them!_

"_We call to judgment, Peter Pettigrew. James and I have reviewed your case," Lily looked solemn, "Because of your betrayal of James, myself, and Harry- the entirety of our family-we have found you GUILTY."_

_Peter whimpered when chains appeared on his ankles and wrists._

"_We call to judgment, Remus Lupin. Lily Potter and myself have reviewed your case," James smiled, "and we find you NOT GUILTY."_

_Remus smiled back and stood with Sirius, both of them still giving glancing looks of horror at Peter._

"_We call to judgment, Aella, Seer of the Knight Family. We have reviewed your case," Lily said stiffly, "You did nothing to prevent our death. Yet you did much to protect Harry. Unfortunately, we have determined that you are still GUILTY."_

_As shackles appeared on her wrists and ankles, Sirius strode up to her and grabbed her arms. He shook her painfully, "Why didn't you tell us about James and Lily? WHY DIDN'T YOU DO SOMETHING TO SAVE THEM?"_

"Aella, if you don't get up soon, you won't have time to get breakfast before class starts. Aren't you hungry?" Lily asked in exasperation as she attempted to shake her friend awake.

Lily had already done this once this morning when she woke up. She had then proceeded to shower, get ready for the day, and read a few chapters of her book before attempting to wake Aella again.

"At this rate, you won't even have time to shower either."

"I'm up. I'm up," Aella mumbled, rolling to face away from Lily.

"You said that last time, Aella. That was an hour ago. Get up!"

Aella yelped when Lily yanked the blanket away from her. Since Aella had been wrapped up in it quite snugly, she ended up on the floor in a heap.

"Lily!" she protested.

"No! You're lucky you have me to wake you up or you would've slept through breakfast and class! Now go shower real quick so we can go to breakfast."

Aella grumbled as she made her way to the bathroom that the dormitory girls shared. She brushed her teeth in a haze and jump in the shower. She hissed when the cold water hit her skin. Lily had used all the hot water! She took the fastest shower she had ever taken before and got out, wrapping a towel around herself. She brushed out her hair and braided it like she had had it yesterday. She quickly donned her robes as she walked out of the bathroom. She stuffed her wand in her pocket and looked at Lily expectantly.

"You used all the hot water."

"You should've been up sooner," Lily shrugged, "Now let's get going! I'm famished!"

When Lily and Aella arrived in the Great Hall, the only one of her boys Aella saw was Remus. She plopped across from him, dragging Lily along with her.

"Remus! Where are the others?" she asked as she piled her plate high with bacon, eggs, and pancakes.

"They wouldn't wake up, so I left them there," Remus answered in between bites of bacon, "Good morning, I don't believe we have officially been introduced. I am Remus Lupin."

"Lily Evans, charmed," the redhead answered with a smile.

"They aren't going to make it in time for breakfast," Aella said with a sigh, knowing that her eyes had momentarily shone silver and prayed that Remus didn't see it.

When he didn't say anything, Aella released a soft sigh of relief. After she finished her breakfast, she grabbed a napkin and filled it with a generous amount of bacon and toast. She folded it carefully as she listened to Remus and Lily discussed the first class of the day. Aella wrapped another napkin around the food and placed it carefully in her bag for her two boys. Upon further thought, she added some more food for Peter as well. It wasn't much food for three growing boys, but it would help them survive until lunchtime.

When Remus, Lily, and Aella arrived at the classroom for History of Magic, the three boys where nowhere to be seen. Aella was getting a little worried, but nonetheless, saved a seat for Sirius and James while Remus promised to save a seat for Peter. Lily sat down at the front with another girl from their dorm: Alice something or another, Aella couldn't remember her last name to save her life. Aella was thankful that Lily didn't mind that she sit with her boys in some of the classes. Aella was quite lucky to have a friend like Lily and she knew it well.

Seconds before a ghost floated through a wall of the classroom, three out of breath Gryffindors tumbled through the door. The ghost hardly noticed them, already starting his introduction and lecture.

Sirius and James sat down on either side of Aella. Peter took his seat next to Remus at the table in front of them. Before Aella could even think about giving them the food she saved them, she had something more important to set up first. She pulled out some parchment and a pretty red quill. She wet the tip of the quill and set it upright on the parchment. Immediately, the quill started to write down what Professor Binns was saying word for word.

"Is that a Quick-Quotes Quill?" James asked in a whisper, his eyes wide as he watched the quill scribble down notes on its own.

"Not quite," Aella answered, "I modified a Quick-Quotes Quill so it would take notes word for word. Unlike a Quick-Quotes Quill, it does not paraphrase or exaggerate what is spoken. I call it a Quick-Notes Quill."

"Such an ingenious name," Sirius teased before groaning at the growling in his stomach.

"I thought you two would be late," Aella pulled out the napkin, revealing the toast and bacon.

Before handing it to the overeager James and Sirius, she separated some for Peter and sneaked it into Remus' hand so he could give it to him. After that, she separated the remaining food evenly and gave it to her two friends.

"He got more than me," Sirius pouted.

"Sirius, you've already eaten some of it," Aella sighed, shaking her head.

"Oh."

Peter turned around quickly when he was positive that Professor Binns wasn't facing them and beamed at her, mouthing a 'thank you'. Aella nodded, returning the smile. James and Sirius thanked her quickly after Peter, both with mouths full of food. She grimaced but accepted their thanks. It would've been a long morning without the food and all of them knew it.

By the time lunch rolled around, Aella was in a horrible mood. They were on their way to the Great Hall from Defense Against the Dark Arts and even Sirius and James recognized her dark mood and were trying to cheer her up. Her cousin, Professor Abbott, did not let her answer questions once during class. Some of the times, she was the only one with her hand raised! It was infuriating and Aella was seething. If Athene did not let her do the hands-on portion of Defense Against the Dark Arts, Aella would go straight to the Headmaster himself and complain. Aella was going to be amazing at dueling, she could feel it. But without proper training before then, she would be behind. She would never forgive her cousin if that happened.

"Come on, Aella. Cheer up. We have Transfiguration after this and more importantly- flying!" James cheered from his seat next to her.

"Flying isn't more important than Transfiguration. You better hope Professor McGongall doesn't hear you say that," Remus commented, not looking up from his book.

"We have to take a flying class?" Peter squeaked from Aella's other side.

"Didn't you read the syllabus, Peter?" Aella asked.

"I thought maybe if I didn't think about it, I wouldn't have to do it?" Peter answered with a meek smile.

"But flying is so amazing, Peter!" Aella started, launching into the best description of flying that the boys had ever heard.

"Well, if you put it like that, it can't be that bad," Peter looked hopeful.

"But first we have to get through Transfiguration," Remus said, tucking his book in his bag and standing up.

When they got to class, Aella made sure that it was ok with Professor McGonagall for her to use her Quick-Notes Quill. The Head of her House gave her permission and expressed interest in the quill, making Aella feel very proud of herself. However, she immediately became aware that she was not good at Transfiguration. It didn't make it any better that Sirius and James clearly were and took great delight in teasing her about it. The subject that she _knew_ she would excel at was Defense Against the Dark Arts. But her blasted cousin wouldn't let her show her skills. So her friends thought she wasn't skilled at anything and it was very frustrating for the Knight girl.

"Finally! Flying class!" James would have been running to the class if Remus wasn't holding onto his collar.

* * *

**A/N: Ok! This is how I decided to do the "Book One" "Book Two" thing. Book One is going to be the first half of their schooling. Book Two is the second half. Book Three will be when they are out of school. How's that sound for everyone? XD Please review this chapter!**


	5. Book One: A New Tradition

**A/N: Did this take long to update? I don't really keep track of it XD Does that make me a bad authoress? I'm sorry! Thank you for all of your kind reviews! Thanks for not scrolling past this story :) I promise it's good! I think it is at least XD I love all my reviewers! **

**Anyways! There are some time skips in this chapter but it should be pretty easy to follow :)**

* * *

**The Chronicles of Aella Knight**

_"The best use of life is love. The best expression of love is time. The best time to love is now."  
-Rick Warren_

**Book One: A New Tradition**

* * *

Flying class was held at the Quidditch pitch. Aella, James, and Sirius were looking around at the pitch like it was awe-inspiring. Remus figured it probably wasn't far from the truth. The three believed they were born to play. Who was he to tell them they were wrong?

A stern looking witch was waiting for them. Her black hair was styled in a pixie cut and she had sharp yellow eyes like a hawk. There was a row of brooms lined up for everyone on the ground, separated in two sets for the Gryffindors and Slytherins.

"My name is Madam Hooch. I teach flying class and referee the Quidditch matches here at Hogwarts. I will not tolerate any sort of misbehavior in this class. Flying is dangerous if not done properly and could get you killed. Do you understand?"

The class nodded and muttered their understanding.

"Good! Now, step up to a broom and say 'up'."

Aella picked a broom between James and Sirius, quickly telling it the command. It leaped into her hands immediately, leaving Aella with a good feeling. From the corner of her eyes, she could see that James and Sirius' brooms had reacted in a similar manner to hers. Poor Peter got hit in the face with his broom handle and Remus' broom rose shakily into his hand. Aella giggled when she saw Lily's frustrated face. Her broom was rolling around on the ground, indifferent to her continuous commands.

"Now! Mount your brooms like so," Madame Hooch demonstrated with the broom in her hand, "And adjust your grip so it looks like mine."

James, Sirius, and Aella- all being from magical families- had ridden brooms before so their grip was "acceptable" according to Madame Hooch. The stern instructor went around correcting other students on their grip before finally allowing them to hover inches above the ground.

When they landed once again, James and Sirius both had serious looks in their eyes. Aella sighed. They were going to take this class more seriously than any other class-and it wasn't even a truly educational course. By the end of the class period, Remus had made it off the ground and was flying shakily as Aella, James, and Sirius flew around him in circles while doing loops and tricks. He merely glared at them, thankful that he was at least able to fly because he knew they were going to tease Peter thoroughly for not being able to do so.

* * *

Aella was pacing in her dormitory. Lily was sitting on her bed, watching her thoughtfully as she paced. The redhead's green eyes followed her back and forth as she made another suggestion.

"How about a book?"

Aella shook her head, "Sirius wouldn't read it. Plus, I already ordered a book for Remus. I can't copy gifts in the same year. That's just wrong."

Lily gave her an amused look but nodded, "Well, what did you get for James?"

"I got a Quick-Quotes Quill and modified it like the one I have so it is a Quick-Notes Quill," Aella stopped pacing and pulled the quill out from her trunk.

It was a beautiful quill, with a bright red feather that darkened at the edges. Aella was confident for her choices in gifts so far, yet she could not think of something to get for Sirius.

"Oh! How about something Gryffindor related? He doesn't seem to really own much red and just borrows it from James a lot it seems," Lily suggested, throwing a chocolate frog at Aella when she looked up.

Aella looked struck and nodded enthusiastically, "That's a great idea, Lily! I know just what to do!"

Lily laughed, "Isn't it a little early to be looking for Christmas gifts? It's October."

"It's never too early!" Aella said with a glint in her eyes.

The Knight girl quickly grabbed some parchment and one of her regular quills to write a letter to her mother.

_Mum,_

_As you probably know due to my funds starting to decrease in the account you have set up for me, I am already working on my Christmas shopping for my friends. I'm sure you would agree that it is never too early, especially if I have to mail order some items- Remus' book still has yet to come in! What if there's a snowstorm that prevents owl deliveries near Christmas time and I can't get anything for them?! To be fair, I have seen a storm just before Christmas but I don't know if it will be that bad. I just get to be prepared and they don't (And Lily thinks it is too early; can you imagine?). In any case, I already have gotten things for all of my friends except for Sirius (a book for Remus, a Quick-Notes Quill for James, sweets for Peter, and lily flower hairpins for Lily). Why must he be so difficult? I was just talking with Lily and she said that it would be a wonderful idea to get him something Gryffindor related because he does not have anything at all because of his family. Blacks have always been in Slytherin before him, did you know? I was wondering if you could send me my craft kit with the sewing needles. If you could, would you also purchase the following materials and colors that I have enclosed on another piece of parchment? You're the best, mum! How is Da? I saw Alaric the other day and we ate lunch together by the lake. He seems to be doing well._

_I miss you already!_

_Aella Knight_

_P.S. I would like to spend Christmas up here with the boys. All of them are staying except for Peter. It is really important to me. May I?_

Aella reread the letter before pulling out another piece of parchment and jotting down a list of material she needed to make an assortment of Gryffindor accessories for Sirius. She folded the pages together and stuffed them in an envelope.

"I'm going to take this to the owlry to send. I'll be right back," she told Lily before disappearing down the stairs towards the common room.

When the morning post came in a few days after Aella sent her letter, she was startled that her mother had responded so quickly. Not only did her owl bring a letter back, but her mother had used a couple of the family owls to send an assortment of packages filled with fabric, thread, and needles. When the boys asked her over and over again what it was, she firmly told them to shut it as she stuffed it all in her bag.

Over the next few days, Aella spent her free time in her dormitory on her bed, stitching red thread into black fabric. The boys had approached her meekly after a few days, apologizing to her.

"We didn't mean to make you mad," Sirius gave her an impressive set of puppy-dog eyes.

"What makes you think I'm mad?"

"You've spent all your time up in your dormitory," James pouted.

Aella giggled, "I'm not mad; I'm just working on something that I don't want one of you to see."

"Oh! Can I know what it is?!" the two asked almost simultaneously.

"No, neither of you can keep secrets," Aella covered her mouth with her hand to hide a smile.

"What happened to your hand?" Sirius captured her hand in his, examining the bandages on her fingers.

"Nothing," Aella shrugged, tugging her hand away.

They didn't need to know how many times she stabbed her fingers with a needle because she was out of practice or because one of her dorm mates would startle her.

"You do know it's almost time for dinner," Aella pointed out, successfully avoiding the question as the two all but made a break for the Great Hall.

"Try not to hurt yourself with more needles," Remus said good naturedly, following them down.

* * *

Snow was coming down fiercely outside at Hogwarts. It was Christmas Eve and most of the students had left for the break. All of her dorm mates had gone home to family and it made Aella feel lonely. She was currently curled up in the common room next to the fireplace. She had a blanket wrapped around her, but she was still freezing.

"Hey there, popsicle," Sirius greeted as the boys came in through the portrait hole.

Aella pouted at her friend but scooted over for the three boys to sit down.

"What are you reading?" Remus asked curiously.

Aella held up her book so they could see the cover, "I read this with my family every Christmas Eve. I wanted to read it with you guys this year."

"I've never heard of that before," James examined the cover.

"You've never heard of _Twas the Night Before Christmas_?!" Aella was horrified.

"Purebloods," Remus chuckled, shaking his head.

"But I'm a pureblood," Aella protested.

"Sirius and James then," Remus amended.

"HEY!"

"Can I read it with you guys or not," Aella asked timidly.

"I'd like that," James said with a broad smile, settling into his seat contently.

To say that they weren't captivated would be a great injustice. They discovered that Christmas Eve, that Aella's reading voice was beautiful. Even Remus, who had heard the story many times before, was enthralled with Aella's reading.

"This is officially our tradition every Christmas!" Sirius exclaimed when she was done, lifting his head sleepily from where he was resting in her lap, "Listening to you is amazing."

Aella blushed deeply, "Don't be ridiculous."

"He's right! New tradition!" James agreed heartily.

After much persuading, James, Remus, and Sirius convinced her to call the reading of _Twas the Night Before Christmas_ an official tradition. When Sirius asked why was still down in the common room so later, she explained that her dormitory was lonely.

"Why don't you stay up in the dormitory with us?" James suggested.

"Can I?" Aella's eyes shined with hope.

"I don't see why not. Remus?" James turned to the rule-stickler.

Remus looked between the eager faces of his friends and nodded. After all, they were the only one that stayed for the break in Gryffindor and no one deserved to be alone on Christmas Eve.

The boys set up a pallet with their extra blankets on the floor in between James and Sirius' beds. Aella curled up in the blankets and wished them goodnight. All she got were sleepy mumbles in return.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Review please! This is officially the last chapter of their first year. Next chapter starts second year! Please review :) I hope you don't mind if I'm not going into tons of detail over the early years. I feel like the good stuff will really be starting in the last two years!**


	6. Book One: Secrets Revealed

**A/N: I am so sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter up! I had a nursing test to study for and take so sorry for the delay. Please enjoy this chapter of the Chronicles of Aella Knight. This chapter jumps to important scenes in their second year but it should be relatively easy to follow. After this chapter, we will be jumping to seventh year. Because that's when all the good stuff is gonna happen! Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Chronicles of Aella Knight**

_"I thought about how there are two types of secrets: the kind you want to keep in, and the kind you don't dare to let out."_  
_-Ally Carter_

**Book One: Secrets Revealed**

* * *

It was near the beginning of their second year when James and Sirius approached her with a few incredibly concerning questions.

The first one was rather easy to answer. James asked her what she thought about her boys having a nickname and she said she thought it would be a good idea. That was when they present themselves to her as the Marauders. Aella felt honored that she was the first person they told.

It was their second question that doused her with a cold fear.

"Hey Aella?"

"Hm?" Aella looked up from her book into the cool gray eyes of Sirius Black.

"James and I need to talk to you."

Aella raised an eyebrow and looked around, "I don't see James anywhere."

"He's coming."

She blinked and watched Sirius shift his weight from foot to foot. She sighed and shook her head, motioning for her friend to sit next to her on the couch.

"What are you reading?" Sirius asked conversationally as they waited for James.

"The book you got me for Christmas last year," Aella said with a smile, "Dracula by Bram Stoker."

Sirius pouted and gave the girl the most impressive puppy-dog eyes she had ever seen: "You're just now reading it?"

Aella laughed, "Of course not. This is the sixth time I've read it."

Sirius grinned and hugged her from the side, leaving his arm around her contently as she read. Aella blushed terribly and hid her face behind the book. Eventually she realized that she was rereading the same page for the past five minutes.

"Well don't you two look cozy? Mind if I join you?" James plopped down on the other side of Aella and put his arm around her as well, momentarily fighting Sirius before giving up.

"What did you two want to talk about?" she asked finally after realizing that Sirius was too cozy to talk and James was reading over her shoulder.

"Oh yeah! Where do you think Remus goes every month? There's no way he goes to visit his sick mother that often!" James proposed.

Aella paled and sat up much straighter, knocking Sirius' arm off- earning a 'hey!' from Sirius in the process.

"So you **do** know where he goes!" James said excitedly, bouncing up and down on the couch like a five year old, "Tell us!"

"It's not my secret to tell! I shouldn't even know!"

"Can't you give us hints?" Sirius begged, once again utilizing his puppy-dog eyes.

"No!" Aella swatted his arm away as he tried to snake it around her shoulder again.

Aella's eyes widened when her wrist-unprotected by any cloth- came into contact with Sirius' skin when he caught it as she tried to swat him. Whether she wanted to or not- usually not- Aella was pulled into a vision. She shook, leaning back against Sirius as she saw three animals that were clearly not **just** animals play with a werewolf. She knew without a doubt that it was James, Sirius, and Peter with Remus.

"Aella! Are you ok?" James was shaking her.

"Headache," she mumbled, looking up into James' hazel eyes.

It took a few moments for her to realize that, in the stupor that her visions usually left her in, she had collapsed into Sirius' arms. After consideration, she shrugged and remained where she was. Her friend was comfy!

"So tell us! Please!"

Aella sighed, "What happens once a month?"

"A period?"

"Sirius!" she shrieked, a blush spreading across her face, "That's not conversation material! At all! Plus, what on earth would that have to do with where Remus goes?!"

"Mate, that was a bad guess," James laughed, scooting over so Aella couldn't sit up and was stuck reclined with Sirius as a chair.

He hummed thoughtfully as he twirled his wand in his fingers. Aella didn't even bother to point out to James how dangerous that was. She told him all last year and it never stopped him.

James froze, promptly dropping his wand.

"James? You all right, mate?" Sirius sounded concern.

"The moon."

"What?"

Aella watched James gravely.

"The full moon. Remus is a werewolf. I'm right, aren't I, Aella?"

Aella nodded tentatively, "Don't tell anyone. I want Remus to stay here at Hogwarts. He's so sweet; he deserves a chance!"

"Why would we want him to leave?! We should do something to help him! It must be horrible spending a whole night alone like that," James responded, hitting his fist in his hand smartly.

Sirius was nodded enthusiastically from behind Aella, messing up her hair in the process. Huffing, Aella reached back to fix her hair, effectively poking Sirius in the eye.

"Ouch! Aella!" Sirius whined.

"Sorry!"

"Guys, this is serious!"

"No, I'm Sirius."

"Sirius!"

"Animagi."

"Huh?" James paused in his soon-to-be tirade at Sirius.

"Werewolves don't hunt animals or crave animal flesh, just humans. If you become an animagus, then you can be with Remus when he is transforming. It would probably help him a lot," Aella explained.

James looked at her thoughtfully, a determined glint in his hazel eyes.

"We have a lot of work to do."

"My parents can help," Aella offered after a few moments of consideration.

"They can? Can they teach us?" Sirius asked as he sat up, bringing Aella along with him.

"Yes."

* * *

"You should eat something."

"I _am_ eating something," Aella motioned to the piece of bacon she was nibbling on, "Besides Remus, you should talk to them about eating something."

Remus glanced at James and Sirius, who were just staring at their plates, before turning back to Aella and shaking his head, "It wouldn't matter if I did or not. They wouldn't listen. It's just Quidditch."

"Quidditch TRYOUTS! This will shape my whole life at Hogwarts," James exclaimed dramatically, leaning his head on Aella's shoulder.

"You know you're going to be late to this life shaping event if you don't go to the pitch now," Remus commented with a grin.

Remus just shook his head as the three of his Quidditch crazy friends released almost identical panicked screeches and ran out of the Great Hall.

Remus spent the majority of his day in the library doing his homework for Potions class. Last year, they had discovered that Aella was brilliant in Potions. She usually helped him with his homework for Potions in return for help with Charms, but sadly the tryouts would keep her all day. Remus twirled his quill in his fingers thoughtfully. It wasn't surprising that Professor Abbott wasn't teaching this year. No Defense teacher lasted more than a year- supposedly the position was cursed. However, what was strange was that once her cousin was gone, Aella excelled in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"REMUS! GUESS WHAT!"

Remus sighed, gathering his books and leaving the library before Madam Pince would have the chance to kick him out for all of the noise.

"Let me guess," he started as he walked back to the Gryffindor common room with three excited friends, "All three of you made the Quidditch team."

Aella pouted, "You're no fun, Remus."

"Oh Remus, can we talk to you about something?" James asked when they finally got back, motioning to their dormitory.

"Uh, sure," Remus shrugged, following James up the stairs.

Sirius gave Aella a significant look, causing the Knight to jump up and follow behind Sirius and Peter. She took a seat next to Sirius on his bed, watching Remus from the corner of her eye.

"Remus, we know."

"Know what, James?" Remus raised an eyebrow.

"We know you're a werewolf."

Remus paled, his eyes flickering to the door and back to James' face, "I don't know what you're talking about, James. A werewolf? That's just ridiculous."

"Where do you go every month, Remus?" Sirius asked, standing up next to James.

Remus looked between the two helplessly, his shoulders starting to droop and shake.

"Please don't tell anyone," he whimpered, "This is my only chance to be a wizard. I know this completely changes and eradicates our friendship but please keep it a secret!"

"It changes nothing," James said with a smile, "Does it, guys?"

"Definitely not," Sirius gave them a lopsided grin, "Right Aella?"

"Right," Aella said firmly, slightly confused by the odd feeling in her stomach.

"Friends until the end," Peter added, placing a hand on Remus' shoulder.

"You are the best friends I could ever ask for," Remus said, eyes shining.

"We know."

* * *

"Hey Remus?"

Remus looked up from the book he was reading. Seeing Aella by herself and standing before him timidly caused him to mark his page and place the book aside.

"What's wrong? I'm surprised you aren't with James or Sirius. I hardly ever see you three apart unless we're sleeping," Remus gestured for her to take a seat.

She sat tentatively, being careful not to make any contact.

"What would you like to talk about?" he urged.

"I think I like Sirius."

* * *

**A/N: Please review! I love you guys if you do! I'll love you even if you don't and you just follow but reviews really help me know if you're liking it :) Next chapter: Seventh year!**


	7. Book Two: The Incident

**A/N: I'm a horrrriiible authoress! I didn't think it had been so long since I have updated, but it has been almost a month! Forgive me, my loyal readers! Not only am I late in updating, but I also bring a short chapter with me :( School starting has taken a while for me to get anything done!**

**As for this chapter, this is the start of Book Two! We are in their SEVENTH YEAR! Please review and, as always, enjoy!**

* * *

**The Chronicles of Aella Knight**

_"When did the future switch from being a promise to being a threat?"_  
_-Chuck Palahniuk_

**Book Two: The Incident**

* * *

Aella took a deep breath as she plaited her inky hair. She kept it at her midback; any longer was just annoying and any shorter looked odd on her. Since she had hit puberty, her hair went from pin straight to soft curls. James told her that it suited her. Aella set her brush down, looking thoughtfully into the mirror. She had often wondered why James' opinion mattered so much to her; he was her closest friend. He made an effort to be friends back in Diagon Alley before they even started Hogwarts. Not only was he her closest friend, he was her first friend.

So why didn't she tell James that she liked Sirius? For almost five years now. She told Remus, but she didn't tell James.

"Because they're the best of friends," she nodded to herself, "And James can't keep a secret."

Aella chuckled and completed her braid with a Gryffindor red ribbon. Her mood declined quickly when she thought of the vision she had last night.

"_Lily! Take Harry and go! I'll try to hold him off."_

_A flash of green and James Potter fell._

"_Not Harry! Please, no, not Harry!"_

_Another flash of green and a horrible scream: Lily Potter fell._

Aella choked back a sob and shook her head frantically. She saw the deaths of her two friends, one dearer to her than anything, but she could do nothing- for she had seen the future that would unfold if she saved them and it was a million times worse. There was no hope or light in the future where James and Lily lived. No escape from Voldemort.

"Aella! You're going to miss the train if you don't get moving!" her brother called up the stairs.

Aella cursed under her breath, grabbing her trunk in her hand. She yelled a quick goodbye to her parents as she dragged it down the stairs to the front door where her brother met her with a hug.

"Have a good year," Alaric encouraged, "Do you need help?"

"Nah, I'm Apparating there."

"Don't splinch yourself!"

"Shut up, Alaric!"

With that, Aella left for her final train ride to Hogwarts with a loud pop!

* * *

"First match of the season against Slytherin! We better win this if we want a chance at the cup this year," James said strongly, wrapping up his Captain's speech and shouldering his broom, "Now let's go beat some snakes."

Aella raised an eyebrow at her fellow beater and friend, Sirius Black. The speech was the same every year, even though the team changed each time. She shook her head at James' back and followed him out of the locker room with the rest of the team. She gripped her bat tightly, mounted her broom, and took to the sky.

The crowd roared in her ears when she slammed the first Bludger at a Slytherin chaser, causing him to veer off path and drop the Quaffle into James' hands.

Sirius let out a whoop and gave her a high-five when James scored. 10-0 Gryffindor.

Within ten minutes, Aella had stopped their seeker twice with well-timed Bludgers. She missed the murderous glares from the Seeker and his conversation with Slytherin Beaters went unnoticed. Aella was then focused on Sirius. Throughout their years at Hogwarts, Aella's crush on Sirius had not diminished- rather grown into something akin to love. One of the few times she could project it was keeping him unharmed in Quidditch.

"Watch it, Sirius!" Aella called out as she deflected a Bludger that was hurdling in his direction.

Sirius waved his thanks, swinging his bat shortly afterwards to redirect a Bludger away from James.

Gasps from the crowd directed Aella's attention to the two diving Seekers. Aella eyed the Slytherin Seeker and quickly made her way into the path of a roaming Bludger. With all her might- and some of her wit to assure she wouldn't interfere with her own Seeker- she swung her bat and sent the Bludger speeding off. She saw the Slytherin Seeker swerve to avoid it and look up at her with murder in his eyes.

"Gryffindor wins!"

Aella sighed and made to fly over to Sirius so they could descend together and discuss the game like they have always done.

"You should learn to watch your back instead of his, Knight!"

Pain exploded on the left side of her head and all went dark.

* * *

"Get out now! She is not to have visitors!"

Aella groaned and squeezed her eyes tighter. Her head hurt terribly.

"Now dear, don't panic when you open your eyes," Aella heard Madam Pomfrey tel her.

"What does that mean?" Aella growled, opening her eyes to evaluate the mediwitch.

After a few moments of shocked silence, Aella calmly asked, "I can't see out of my left eye. Is this permanent?"

"I'm afraid so, dear. Sadly, we still cannot fix eyesight with magic as you know."

"I understand," she replied tightly, "Can you not tell anyone about this, please?"

Madam Pomfrey looked up from the potions she was sorting through to give her an understanding look.

"Of course, dear. I will have to tell the Headmaster, but I will inform him of your choice."

"Thank you," Aella hesitated, "Can I see my friends please?"

She saw the mediwitch hesitate but eventually she nodded.

"Wait!" Aella's cry stopped Madam Pomfrey, "I want permission to use a glamour on my eye so no one can tell."

Madam Pomfrey nodded and waved her wand over Aella's unseeing eye, "That should last for twenty four hours. You can reapply it every morning when you get up. Do you need anything else before I go get those troublesome boys?"

"Can you send Remus first?" she asked in a small voice.

Madam Pomfrey nodded and said, "Now you just wait right here and behave. Take your potions that I've set out for you before I get back with him."

* * *

"Hey, Aella," Remus took a seat next to her cot, "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty rough, Remus," Aella said sadly, thrown off that she could only see him out of her right eye.

Ever since Aella had told Remus about her crush on Sirius, he had become her confidant in everything; from her frustration to her shortcomings in Transfiguration and now to her loss of sight in her eye. She had been so close to telling him about her visions so many times before stopping herself.

"Remus, I can't see out of my left eye."

When Remus leaned forward to hug her, Aella lost all self-control and burst into tears. From her babbling, Remus gathered that she was under the impression that she wouldn't be able to play Quidditch with her blind eye but, more importantly, would not be able to be together with Sirius because of her now-defect.

"Come on, Aella. You know Sirius isn't like that."

Aella nodded and sat up straight when Remus released her from the much needed hug.

"Are you going to tell James and Sirius?"

"I can't," Aella waivered, "Not yet."

"I'm going to let the other three in now, ok?" Madam Pomfrey said from the door to her office.

"They didn't hear, did they?"

Madam Pomfrey shook her head and went to open the door. Aella barely heard the mediwitch say tell them that they could enter before she was surrounded by the rest of her friends.

"Well look at our Lioness, back among the conscious!" Sirius said, kissing her on the cheek.

Aella blushed. Shortly after Christmas in their second year, Sirius and James had taken to calling her the Marauders' Lioness. Nothing she could say to them would make them stop and she was actually starting to grow fond of the nickname.

"How are you? Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let us in until Remus made sure you would be up for seeing all of us," James pouted at her after he kissed her other cheek.

Aella forced a smile.

"I'm perfectly fine."

* * *

**A/N: And that's that! Please review! What do you think of her new condition?! Tell me everrrrything! Love you guys!**


	8. Book Two: The Importance of the Flower

**A/N: Considering my workload with school right now, I have to say that this chapter came out in relatively good time XD Please enjoy and review! I'm serious! The reviews keep me going and encourage me to write more!**

* * *

**The Chronicles of Aella Knight**

_"It is one of the blessings of this world that few people see visions and dream dreams."_  
_-Zora Neale Hurston_

**Book Two: The Importance of the Flower**

* * *

A month after her Quidditch accident and Aella was still struggling to adjust to her lack of sight in her left eye. Well, she supposed it wasn't really an accident, but she didn't know who had hit the Bludger that blinded her. All she knew was that everyone else thought it was just a rogue Bludger and with no proof against a specific person, she could say no more.

Remus was doing his best to help her redefine her Quidditch play, but he was no James or Sirius on a broom. The man was one of the smartest she knew, but Quidditch was definitely not his forte. Yet, she refused to tell the other Marauders, so she learned again as best she could with Remus.

"Hey, Lioness."

Aella looked up from her book at Sirius Black. He had grown much taller over the years, almost to the point where he towered over her. Aella was very small for a Knight, especially for one of age.

"Yes, Sirius?"

Sirius' face screwed up in thought before he sat down next to her on the couch.

"I was wondering….well you know, the Halloween Ball is coming up in a few weeks."

Aella raised an eyebrow, but let him continue uninterrupted.

"And well, I was wondering if you would maybe gototheballwithme?"

"I didn't quite catch that, Sirius."

"Will you go to the ball with me? As friends of course!"

Aella schooled her expression to keep it from falling at the last comment. She smiled brightly at Sirius and nodded her affirmation.

"Yes!" Sirius punched the air excitedly, "I can't wait!"

With that, Sirius ran off towards the boys' dormitory to presumably tell James of his accomplishment getting a date to the Halloween Ball before him. Poor James was desperate to ask Lily, but he had yet to work up the courage to do so. Not that Aella could blame him considering the two were Head Boy and Head Girl together this year. Lily was quite surprised and- dare Aella say it- furious when she had found out.

Aella returned to her book, suddenly finding it harder to concentrate on the book of potions that she needed to finish in order to write an essay.

"I saw that, Aella," Remus took a seat next to her, hands full of parchment to work on their essays together, "You should've said no. You know it will just be painful for you."

"I know, Remus," Aella said with a sigh, putting down her book to look at him, "But it might be the only chance to ever have something like this with Sirius. I need to do it."

"If you say so, Aella," Remus answered with a pitying look.

* * *

"Prongs, I did it!"

James sighed, "Padfoot, I'm not a mind reader. What exactly did you do?"

"I asked Aella to the Halloween Ball!"

"As your date? I'm so proud that you finally took a step towards revealing your feelings to her!"

Sirius visibly wilted, causing James to sit up straight and look at him sternly.

"What aren't you telling me?"

Sirius cringed, "We are going as friends."

James gave him a sympathetic look, "Aella said that? I'm so sorry, Pads."

"Not quite."

His friend narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean?"

"It was my suggestion."

"Pads! Why would you do that?" James ranted, standing up angrily, "She'll never know if you pull crazy stunts like that."

"Potter!"

James paused his rant, looking at a younger Gryffindor and sighed, "What?"

"Lupin is asking for you. He told me to tell you that Aella has collapsed downstairs in the Common Room."

"We'll discuss this later!" James said hurriedly, rushing out of the dorm with Sirius right behind him.

* * *

When Aella stood after a few minutes of work with Remus to stretch, she stumbled.

_Severus Snape looked upon the house before him with a sense of dread settling in his stomach. The air was heavy around him. A storm was brewing overhead; lightning arching through the dark clouds. As brave as any man could be going into a house that was on the Dark Lord's schedule to visit, Severus opened the front door._

_Of course, being a double agent for Albus Dumbledore against Voldemort, Severus was already a very brave man. But nothing could prepare him for what lied ahead in the Potter home._

_The house was in shambles. Severus spotted someone sprawled out on the hall floor: James Potter. He didn't stop to check for life; it was already gone from the man's hazel eyes. As Severus made his way down the hallway, he hoped against all hope that Lily would be alive, hidden away somewhere safe with her baby boy._

_The door at the end of the hall had been blasted open._

_Severus stumbled when he entered the room, collapsing onto the doorframe and sliding down to the ground. He dragged himself across the floor to Lily. Not even noticing the living baby in the crib, Severus gathered Lily's prone body into his arms. Tears flowed freely as he rocked back and forth, not letting go of her. The man choked back a sob._

_Lily was dead._

"Aella, are you ok?" Remus was shaking her shoulder.

The Knight girl nodded, sitting up from where she had fallen to the floor, mumbling something about headaches.

"A **headache** again?" the emphasis Remus put on the word 'headache' made Aella wary, her eyes snapping to him.

He shrugged and answered her questioning gaze, "I don't know of many headaches that can make your eyes glow silver. Care to talk about it? It can't be as bad as my **problem**. You know we won't cast you out."

Aella almost told Remus right then and there about her visions, she really did. And she would have, if they were not interrupted.

"Our poor Lioness! Are you harmed?" James exclaimed dramatically, swooping down upon them.

"Still as lovely as ever, even after suffering from headaches!" Sirius cried out, not far behind James, "Remus, you didn't hurt my date for the Halloween Ball, did you?"

Remus' eyes narrowed dangerously, flashing amber. Naturally, Sirius didn't notice the warning signs. However, ever attuned to how close the full moon was, James noticed immediately.

"Remus, you know he didn't mean it like that," James said quickly.

"Treating her like all of his other girls," Remus snarled, "If only he knew!"

"Remus! That is **enough**!" Aella snapped, internally in a panic that he was about to reveal how she felt about Sirius.

The two stared at each other before Remus bowed his head in an apology.

"Aella, what's going on?" James ventured, breaking the silence between the four of them.

"Nothing," Aella answered with a frown, "I'm going to lie down."

James looked like he was about to stop her, but Remus put a hand on his arm and shook his head.

* * *

Aella had been sprawled across her bed for almost an hour, pondering her vision. She was acutely aware of all of the Death Eaters in the school and Severus Snape was most definitely one of them. At least, he was right now. Something must happen to convince him to agree to be a spy against Voldemort. But what?

Aella sat up suddenly when she recalled his demeanor in the visions. Severus Snape was for the Light for one simple reason; a reason so simple that Aella can't believe that she didn't see it before without the help of a vision. It was so obvious. Everything he did in the future was defined by it.

Lily.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! That's the end of this chapter! Please review! It would make me so very happy :) And a happy authoress is an authoress that is writing :D**


End file.
